Atrévete a quererme
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Si le preguntasen a Itachi ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba más de la ojiperla? Él muy sonriente respondería: Su determinación. Aquel día ella había llegado hasta él y le había soltado las palabras que lo habían enganchado a estar inmensamente enamorado de ella. Aviso: sin actualizar aun. Atte.DiZereon
1. Chapter 1

**Atrévete a quererme. **

**HinaIta.**

**Pareja: **Hinata Hyuuga e Itachi Uchiha.

**Genero: **Romántico con algo de comedia.

**Rating: **K+

**Anime o manga: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

**Autor:** Naghi-tan~

**Beta: **Di Zereon de Notas Break —Cara de Mimo—

**Aviso: **AU y personajes un poco OCC.

**Resumen: **Si le preguntasen a Itachi ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba más de la ojiperla? El muy sonrientemente respondería: Su determinación. Aquel día ella había llegado hasta él y le había soltado las palabras que lo habían enganchado a estar inmensamente enamorado de ella.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no son míos si no son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos… no sé que hubiera pasado XD), yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener.

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic es dedicado a la primera persona que dejó Review en **"Enséñame a ser amante"** espero y te guste (aparte de que es la primera vez que hago que Hinata tome la iniciativa n_nU) va para ti chica, **Okashira Janet** espero (la verdad lo espero) que la trama se te haga interesante nwn, sin más me despido, pero no sin antes decirles que lean las notas finales cuando hayan acabado de leer este capitulo (si quieren) nwn.

**Capitulo uno de dos.**

_Simples y tan banales, diría casi predecibles_

_Y siempre iguales, están hechos todos así_

_El amor y los hombres como ves son adjetivos_

_Que se pegan a nosotros, dado que no estamos locos._

Fragmento de la canción Agua y sal (Acqua e Sale) de Miguel Bosé y Mina.

Quien la viera pensaría que era una completa acosadora, oculta tras un poste que la cubría escasamente. Dejándola muy visiblemente a la vista de los transeúntes, pero alejada de la vista de la persona que ella perseguía, llevaba ya una hora siguiéndole sin que el chico en cuestión se diese cuenta… cosa rara, o bien el chico carecía de reflejos (que lo dudaba) o es que si había notado su presencia y estaba disimulando (que era lo mas seguro).

Y es que el chico al que estaba persiguiendo no era más que Itachi Uchiha, alumno de Economía de la Universidad de Konohagakure, el chico se detuvo, dándole tiempo a la ojiperla en observar su figura, ella sabía que Itachi, a lo mucho tendría como veinte años, su cabello era de color negro y largo, sujeto en una cola baja, su tez era blanca sin rayar a lo enfermizo, y sus ojos de un color rojizo teniendo debajo de estos: un par de líneas que figuraban como ojeras, llevaba puesto unos jeans de color negro y una camisa de botones color rojo, su conjunto era a completado por unos tenis rojos con negro.

Si uno se detuviera a observarlo bien, pensaría que era un chico serio y responsable… pero a veces hay que analizar el refrán de "No juzgues a un libro por su portada", si, Itachi era serio y responsable, pero también era muy alegre y sociable, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a la ojiperla.

Hinata decidió en dejarlo de perseguir, ya era tarde y seguramente su primo estaba buscándola frenéticamente por los alrededores, sin más dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el metro, ya habría más tiempo de seguirlo.

Si piensan que Hinata era una acosadora, se equivocan, si lo fuera, seguramente sabría casi todo de él, pero a lo mucho, sabía el nombre del chico y donde vivía. Hinata era como casi cualquier estudiante de preparatoria, tenia dieciséis años, era delgada y de cabellos negros con tonalidades azulosas, su tez era blanca... casi como la porcelana y sus ojos llamaban mucho la atención por su color gris perla, una chica como casi todas las demás, pero con un defecto… ella era extremadamente tímida.

Hinata se detuvo en frente de la estación del metro, esperando como casi todos los días a que su transporte llegase. Adelantándose siempre diez minutos antes que el tren.

Miró al frente y recordó que llevaba encima su celular con los auriculares, los saco con cuidado de su maleta y buscó entre la lista de música integrada el reciente éxito del grupo musical KHR! Sakura Adiction, cantadas por los jóvenes artistas musicales Hibari Kyoya y Mukuro Rokudo. Suspiró, le fascinaba la voz de esos recientes artistas, ni que decir del líder del grupo. Dejó de divagar en cuanto divisó a lo lejos como el metro se acercaba. Permaneció tras la franja amarilla del andén.

"_Pasajeros… favor de salir con cuidado ante la entrada y salida"_

Entró junto a un tumulto insuperable de personas al vagón.

"_Próxima parada, distrito…"_

"_Favor de ceder el paso a los estudiantes de bachillerato y universidad…"_

"_Konohagakure… favor de ceder el paso al trasbordo…."_

Bajó del que seria su primera parada, pronto el siguiente transporte arribaría y ella una vez más abordaría. Un día rutinario, donde trasbordaba dos veces.

Quince minutos antes de lo previsto, había logrado una vez más llegar casi a su casa sin retraso. Caminó por la ligera cuesta que la llevaría a su destino. Apretó su mochila en cuanto divisó a lo lejos a uno de los hermanos Uchiha: Sasuke. Hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, él cual para su fortuna o tal vez des fortuna compartía más de una clase con ella. Lo vio girar de repente, y en cuanto la tuvo en la mira pareció detenerse.

Caminó sin apuro, hasta donde se hallaba el Uchiha menor.

— ¡Yo! Hyuuga—le saludó de manera casual y continuando su paso junto a ella quien no se había detenido mas que para asentir.

— ¡Bu… buenas Uchiha-san!

Sasuke era un chico muy particular, en su segundo año de estudios medios superior, el muchacho se le había acercado para entablar una conversación algo extraña para su gusto. Y es que al parecer tenía el mismo tipo de gusto de música que él. Aquel día ella estaba caminando con los auriculares puestos, cosa que no se debe hacer… porque en sí ella era algo torpe y si, no se equivocan, sin darse cuenta chocó con el hombro del Uchiha menor, asiéndola trastabillar, pero gracias a sus reflejos adquiridos por todos los años de hacer lo mismo, lo único que logró fue que se le cayese su reproductor al suelo.

—_D-disculpe_—la ojiperla hiso una leve reverencia—_fue mi culpa el no fijarme por donde iba._

El chico no respondió, simplemente se había agachado para recoger dicho aparato, antes de entregárselo a su dueña oyó un ritmito conocido, y sin previo aviso se puso los auriculares, Hinata esperaba pacientemente a que terminara de oír la música que le interesó al pelinegro. Al parecer ya había acabado por que el chico se había quitado un auricular y simplemente la miró de reojo.

—_Veo que también escuchas a esta banda._

—_S-si—_Hinata se había puesto roja, y es que pensaba que el chico se estaba mofando de ella, por oír tal tipo de canción.

—_A mi también me gusta—_aclaró el pelinegro—_pero me llama mas la atención su contra parte._

— _¿Te refieres a Varia?—_preguntó incrédula, hasta la fecha no había oído que las personas cercanas a ella, escuchasen a la banda KHR! Y menos que supiesen que había dos ramas de ella.

—_Claro—_sonrió el chico—_me gusta como canta Xanxus, pero lastima que casi no lo haga, a ti por lo visto te gusta la rama Vongola, ¿Quién te gusta de ellos?_

—_E-este, Mukuro-san y…_ —Hinata dudó, pero no lo pensó dos veces_—Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun._

—_Valla, pensaba que dirías algo como Gokudera Hayato o ya si te gustase que te golpeasen Hibari Kyoya, pero nunca él_—rió por lo bajo—_Por cierto, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha—_saludó finalmente el pelinegro.

—_M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga_—se le había olvidado presentarse, que modales.

—_Losé, vamos juntos en todas las clases, te sientas junto al Inuzuka y el Aburame._

Ahora ella se sentía miserable, por que no lo recordaba de ningún lugar… o simplemente no le había puesto mucha atención.

—_Es la primera vez que veo a alguien esforzándose por recordarme—_Sasuke sonrió—_normalmente las chicas oyen mi nombre y comienzan a suspirar._

—_L-la verdad no lo recuerdo—_admitió finalmente la ojiperla, mostrándose algo sorprendida por la falta de modestia de aquel chico_—me disculpo de nuevo por haberme tropezado con usted Uchiha-san…_

—_Llámame Sasuke—_le interrumpió el ojinegro—_y no te preocupes, tomo a tu reproductor como pago por los daños causados. _

— _¿He?_

Y así fue como Sasuke se hiso del reproductor MP3 de Hinata, mismo que ahora llevaba puesto el muy bastardo, lo bueno era que todas sus canciones favoritas las tenia aguardadas en su computadora y se las había pasado a su celular, si no, sus horas de viaje hacia la escuela serian tediosas. Mientras caminaban a sus respectivas casas (que hasta por coincidencia eran vecinos), Sasuke guardó dicho aparatito.

— ¿Por qué tardaste?—soltó simplemente.

—Este…

—Fuiste a perseguir a mi hermano, ¿no es así?—Sasuke sabia que a la ojiperla le gustaba Itachi, y es que no por nada era un Uchiha, sabía por la boca de Hinata, que anteriormente le gustaba Naruto (su autonombrado mejor amigo), pero que este, ya salía con Sakura Haruno y Hinata ya se había rendido ante esto. Pero, que hace no mas de dos años había conocido a Itachi, y este le había aconsejado en algo (es que eso de poner atención en romances que no eran para él, costaba demasiado) y la chica se había enamorado de él.

—S-si—no ganaba nada con negarlo.

—Te he dicho que dejes de tartamudear—le regañó—, hoy llegará tarde—le informó—y como estaré solo, me quedaré en tu casa.

Hinata no hizo ningún comentario, sabia que Itachi era el que mantenía a Sasuke, debido a que habían quedado huérfanos a muy temprana edad, y que el mayor se negaba en dejar que Sasuke trabajara. Se había enterado, que Itachi-al salir de la Universidad-se iba a trabajar como barman, y por eso llegaba algo tarde. Desde el día en que se había hecho amiga de Sasuke, este optaba por ir a su casa por la simple y llana razón (no muy bien explicada para su gusto) que no aceptaba el estar solo viendo las paredes de su casa.

De él había escuchado (y hasta el momento creía haber oído mal) que un fantasma rondaba la habitación de Sasuke, si, era paranoico, pero… ¿Quién no lo sería si a tus tiernos cinco años vistes a tus padres morir? Mejor seguirle la corriente, si, eso era lo mejor.

Los dos guardaron silencio, si bien ya tenían tiempo siendo amigos, ambos sabían que el silencio era algo apreciado para ambos, Sasuke por ejemplo, ya tenía mucho con soportar a su rubio "mejor" amigo, y es que este hablaba hasta por los codos, dejándole casi asfixiado, mientras que Sakura lo dejaba medio sordo por tratar de controlar a su ahora novio. Mientras que Hinata aguantaba los albures que Kiba le soltaba, que eran mas bien influenciados por el recién cambio de formas que la ojiperla estaba adquiriendo con la edad, Shino no la molestaba mucho, así que Kiba valía por dos personas (si no es que tres).

Se detuvieron primero en una casa de dos plantas, esta era el hogar de los Uchiha, Sasuke entró y Hinata siguió su camino, no había necesidad de despedirse, en un rato el pelinegro entraría a la casa de los Hyuuga y pasaría como Pedro por su casa, y no es que viviesen lejos, Hinata solamente dio como veinte pasos más y ya se encontraba en la entrada de su casa… que era muchísimo mas grande que la de los Uchiha, pues ahí vivían la rama Bouke y Souke de los Hyuuga, anteriormente los Hyuuga se dividían así para que unos les sirvieran a otros, pero desde que su padre tomó el mando de la familia, obligó que las dos ramas se fusionaran, haciendo que todos los de su familia vivieran en completa armonía, claro dejando con esto a un lado la mitosis.

Hinata caminó por un largo jardín y antes de poder siquiera tocar el picaporte de la entrada de su casa vio como de esta salía un castaño cuyos ojos eran similares a los suyos.

— ¡Hinata-sama!— el castaño era su primo, y todavía mantenía algunos modales de sus antepasados— comenzaba a preocuparme por usted.

Hinata sonrió ante la preocupación sincera de su querido primo, ¿Quién diría que este caballero la había tratado con la punta del pie hace cuatro años?

—No te preocupes Neji-niisan, estaba paseando por ahí— y era en parte verdad, por que al seguir al Uchiha mayor era como si fuese a pasear.

—Ok, pero cuando haga eso, mándeme un mensaje de texto— Neji se quitó de la puerta para dejarla pasar— si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré.

Hinata entró a su hogar y se descalzó los pies poniéndose cómoda.

—Sasuke-kun vendrá de nuevo hoy—anunció la ojiperla.

— ¿Otra vez Hinata-sama?—a su primo no le gustaba que Sasuke la fuera a visitar, según él, este era un confianzudo que tomaba lo que se le venía en gana sin pedir tan siquiera permiso, pero que se le podía hacer, era uno de los pocos amigos (incluyendo Kiba y Shino) que la visitaban, mejor tragarse sus quejas.

Hinata asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que Neji le anunciaría la llegada del moreno.

**[+]**

Itachi sintió la vibración de su celular, solo una persona se atrevería a llamarle en sus horas de trabajo. Tomó dicho aparato y se dirigió al baño para que no le reprendiesen por tomar llamadas en horas laborales.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?—dijo sin mirar el número del quien le llamaba.

"_Solo te hablé para decirte que estaré en casa de Hinata"_

— ¿No se enojan los Hyuuga por que pases mucho tiempo con ella?— le interrogó.

"_No" _ le escuchó responder secamente.

—Bien, cuando salga de trabajar iré por ti—Itachi se masajeó la frente— Pórtate bien.

No oyó respuesta alguna, si no un simple click, por más que tratase de acercarse a su hermano menor, este siempre le evadía, el mayor sonrió tristemente, Sasuke le seguía culpando por la muerte de sus padres, cuando había sido solo un accidente.

Se sentó en el inodoro y hundió su cabeza en sus manos, por más que tratase de hacer feliz a su hermano este siempre le trataba mal, siempre le miraba con odio… con rencor.

Estaba cansado, tantos años trabajando, tantos años sacrificando su vida para su hermano… tantas relaciones que terminó por culpa del menor. Sacudió su cabeza, ese era su castigo por insistirles a sus padres que llegaran temprano, ya que ese día su hermano menor cumplía años… todo terminó mal, todo terminó fatal.

Se puso de pie y se enjuago la cara, le quedaban cinco horas para salir, mejor poner buena cara, lo que no se espero fue ver a su jefe esperándole afuera del baño, aunque no lo aparentase, su jefe ya rondaba por los treinta y pico. Era un hombre de cabellos plateados y no me diría mas que un metro setenta, llevaba la mitad del rostro cubierto por un cubre bocas y su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un parche, su jefe decía que ese ojo lo había perdido en una pelea (los demás empleados decían que fue por una borrachera marca industrial que un día se dio, y por no querer ser llevado a su casa él agarró su vehículo y se estrelló contra un edificio).

— ¿Problemas con Sasuke?— preguntó de lo mas confianzudo.

—Nada fuera de lo común, Kakashi—Itachi respondió por puro compromiso, no le gustaba que se metiesen en su vida, menos en la de su hermano.

—Sabes que en este trabajo debes de poner buena cara.

—Losé, no me estoy quejando para nada—Itachi caminó hacia la barra para seguir su trabajo.

—Hoy me siento benevolente Itachi—el ojirojo se detuvo abruptamente— ¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando para mí? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco años acaso?

—Siete, comencé a trabajar contigo a los trece.

—Si, me acuerdo—Kakashi sonrió con su único ojo visible—eras apenas un mocoso que buscaba desenfrenadamente un trabajo, pero como eras menor de edad no lo conseguías, hasta que te dije que solo trabajarías como el recadero… dos años más tarde te volviste aprendiz de barman.

—Asuma fue un muy buen maestro—recalcó el moreno.

—Sep, y no has tomado ningún día libre.

"Porque tú no me lo has dado" Itachi quiso decir aquellas palabras, pero era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. El pelinegro comenzó a ordenar algunas botellas de licor mientras que su jefe se había sentado en un banquito que se hallaba frente la barra, puso su barbilla en ambas manos como contemplándolo.

—Itachi, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?—le sugirió el peliplata al menor.

— ¿Y cual sería el trato?— se detuvo frente a Kakashi, arqueando una ceja, los tratos de su jefe eran de poco fiar.

—Si te tomas dos litros de Whisky Irlandés y uno de Vodka sin que te pegue, te daré tres semanas de vacaciones, con todo y salario extra.

Itachi se quedó viendo fijamente a su jefe, ese trato era muy tentador… aunque hubiera preferido que le pidiese dispararse el pie allí mismo.

—Sabes de sobra que no me gusta tomar cualquier tipo de alcohol—frunció levemente el entrecejo—más porque fue el causante de las muertes de mis padres.

—Losé—Kakashi pareció sonreír con su único ojo visible—por eso mismo quiero que superes este reto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mis padres?—inquirió algo molesto.

—Nada, solo que te desahogaras un poco—el peliplata le miró como si fuera un niño— eres muy joven como para tener problemas, debes de relajarte un poco, sabes que por tu sobreprotección Sasuke se volvió un joven egoísta.

—No quiero hablar de ese tema—Itachi cerró los ojos, no tenia que mostrarse molesto, si no perdería.

—Acepta el reto Itachi y tomate esas tres semanas de vacaciones para ti—Kakashi se paró y entró donde guardaban el licor, sacando tres botellas, dos de color café oscuro y una azul y las colocó sobre la barra—pásame dos vasos.

—Se supone que yo debo de beberlo solo ¿No?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Entonces ¿Aceptas?

Itachi sopesó los pros y los contras de aceptar aquel trato tan absurdo, por una parte descansaría un poco y tendría el tiempo de poner a su hogar en orden, por la otra… no sabia si podía aguantar el alcohol, había visto a sin número de personas que llegaban a divertirse en ese club, algunos tomaban mucho y salían como si nada, otros solo con una copa caían borrachos. Itachi no sabia que tipo de persona era.

De repente se acordó de un consejo que le había dado su amigo Kisame, en ese entonces creyó que nunca bebería alcohol, tendrían como unos dieciocho años.

«Cuando te inviten un trago, vete tomándolo poco a poco, así no te pegará mucho, si lo tomas rápido… con decirte que probablemente amanezcas desnudo en la cama con alguien más es suficiente, solo reza que sea con una chica»

—Acepto con una garantía.

— ¿Y cual es?—preguntó Kakashi mientras serbia un vaso de Vodka.

—Que me lleves a mi casa, esté o no esté sobrio.

—Trato hecho— le dijo mientras le tendía la primera de una hilera de copas por tomar.

**[+]**

Sasuke miró nuevamente el reloj que se encontraba en el buró de Hinata, Itachi nunca se tardaba tanto en llegar… y si lo hacia mínimo le mandaba un mensaje, ya eran las 2 a.m. y debía de haberlo ido a buscar por ahí de las once.

—Creo que es mejor irme ya— anunció mientras tomaba sus cosas.

—P-pero Sasuke-kun, es mejor que esperes a Itachi-san, a lo mejor y ya mero llega—la ojiperla se lo decía preocupada mientras veía nuevamente por la ventana.

—Lo dudo, el último metro pasa a las doce y ya son las dos, tal vez venga en taxi—meditó— y la verdad ya estoy un poco cansado.

—Pero mañana no hay escuela, ¿que tal si te quedas a dormir?—le propuso la ojiperla.

—No gracias Hinata, no es como si viviese del otro lado del país—sonrió ante la extrema preocupación de su amiga.

—Tú m-me dijiste que le t-temes a la so-soledad y yo no q-quiero dejarte solo—Hinata comenzó a llorar, le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que quizás y a Itachi le hubiera pasado algo y que Sasuke se quedaría solo.

—Bueno si, pero ya he estado todo el día fuera de mi casa—trató de calmar a la Hyuuga—y la verdad quiero irme a dormir.

—Esta bien, pero te acompañaré a tu casa—le aseguró la ojiperla.

—Ok.

Así ambos salieron de la mansión Hyuuga para llegar rápidamente a la casa de Sasuke, cuando llegaron escucharon que el teléfono de la casa sonaba estridentemente, Sasuke se apuró en abrir la puerta y corrió hacia el teléfono, Hinata se quedó cerrando la puerta.

— ¿B-bueno?—se maldijo internamente, se le había olvidado que su celular estaba en reparación, si, ahora entendía porque el maldito celular no vibraba en su pantalón, sin celular era esperarse que ningún mensaje llegara.

"_¿Sasuke?"_

— ¿Kakashi?—al oír esa voz su alma se le vino a bajo, solo había hablado con el jefe de su hermano una vez, y solo lo conocía de vista— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

"_Está en el hospital"_

Sasuke palideció de inmediato, odiaba los hospitales… ¿Itachi había sufrido un accidente? Negó con la cabeza, su estúpido hermano mayor le había prometido nunca abandonarle… aunque sus padres también se lo habían prometido…

— ¿Sasuke?—Hinata observó como los ojos de Sasuke se ponían vidriosos, le quitó enseguida el teléfono y tomando valor habló— Bueno, al habla Hyuuga Hinata, amiga de la familia Uchiha, ¿Qué ocurre?

"_¿Y Sasuke? Necesito hablar con él"_

—Se encuentra en estado de Shock, ¿Quién es usted?—Hinata oyó que del otro lado suspiraban.

"_Soy el jefe de Itachi, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y llamé porque Itachi se encuentra en el hospital, sufrió una severa intoxicación, la verdad yo no sabia que él estaba tomando medicamento y le di a tomar varias copas de Vodka y Whisky, los doctores quieren saber que es lo que tomó, para saber si es necesario hacerle un lavado estomacal"_

—Espere un momento—Hinata suspiró, Itachi no había sufrido ningún accidente grave— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Qué pasó Hyuuga?—Sasuke no había tardado en salir de aquel mundo de preocupaciones.

—Itachi-san fue internado en el hospital por una severa intoxicación, quieren saber que medicamento tomó para ver si es necesario un lavado de estomago, ¿Sabes que es lo que toma tu hermano?

—N-no lo sé—Sasuke se avergonzó— ni si quiera sabia que estaba enfermo…

—No lo sabe Kakashi-san—le dijo—lo siento por no ser de utilidad.

"_No te preocupes, les diré que hagan el lavado cuanto antes, no se preocupen, cuando hayan acabado y le den de alta yo mismo llevaré a Itachi a su casa"_

Hinata colgó en cuanto Kakashi se hubo despedido, miró al lado contrario de donde su amigo se encontraba, suspiró.

—Hyuuga—y sintió los dedos de Sasuke cernirse delicadamente alrededor de su muñeca—creo que dormiré en tu sala esta noche, al menos hasta que amanezca… pienso ir a ver a mi hermano.

.

Las horas pasaron lentas y sin prisas. Sasuke foneo al celular de Kakashi, obteniendo como respuesta que el lavado de estomago había sido… por demás exitoso. Aunque ahora en ese momento se sentía increíblemente estúpido al creer toda la noche que su hermano pudiera morir si cortaban mal… que idiota, no había que abrir con bisturí a su hermano para lo que había que hacerle, una manguera y agua era la solución… una muy simple y dolorosa.

—Sasuke-kun—le llamó Hinata desde el tatami exterior de su casa, calzándose los pies con unos botines negros de taco bajo, un ligero blusón blanco adornado con tres rayas amarillas en horizontales por la parte inferior, bajo esta un pesquero de licra que llegaban diez centímetros sobre su tobillo, un prendedor sobre su largo cabello, asegurando grácilmente el mechón lateral izquierdo—Itachi-san, debe estar preocupado por ti…—habló observando desde su posición como Sasuke le miraba con un deje de diversión en su rostro.

—Si, seguro el muy inútil esta llorando por no verme en mucho tiempo—habló burlón dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa Hyuuga.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, tu- tú en verdad eres… muy orgulloso—le reprendió en un susurro, observando como Sasuke se tomaba tiempo en calzarse, sin duda su amigo era alguien atractivo, mas aun cuando era ropa de civil con que se le veía, le miró brevemente, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, cierres en la parte inferior de estos asidos como accesorios llamativos, una camisa azul oscuro a botones, de mangas largas y unos sencillos mocasines negros de cordón. Su cabello peinado de manera casual.

—Lo dice quien aun no acepta quien de verdad le gusta soy yo y no mi hermano—respondió levantándose una vez atados los cordones.

—Yo… yo… no… Sasuke-kun, yo.

—Losé Hyuuga—agrego sonriendo melancólicamente— así que mueve tus hermosas piernas si no quieres que perdamos el metro.

Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse al extremo, pues aunque Sasuke siempre le hablara a modo de molestarla de aquella forma, aun no lograba acostumbrarse del todo.

—Si… Sasuke-kun

**[+]**

—Lamento la intromisión—habló Hinata con su voz baja entrando al cuarto setecientos tres del hospital, Sasuke llevándola de la mano como si fuera lo más normal.

—No es necesario que lo lamentes Hyuuga, es la culpa de mi tonto hermano estar aquí, el bebió, ahora que no se queje— Sasuke le reprendió con aires de diversión pintado en su rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé Sasuke—rió divertido ante la "reprimenda" de su hermano pequeño.

—Quien podría extrañarte estúpido hermano— Sasuke se mal encaró a su hermano mayor, y frunció levemente el ceño.

—También te quiero— es que molestarle era por mucho más divertido y más por que su hermano odiaba que le dijera que lo quería.

—No trates de hacer que se me olvide el enojo— Sasuke conocía muy bien a Itachi, decirle que le quería era una estrategia para que se olvidara de recriminarle.

—Pe…pero Sasuke-kun hace un mo… momento… tú—la ojiperla no entendía nada de lo que se decían, y más Sasuke que le había confesado que se había preocupado por su hermano mayor.

—Yo nada Hyuuga—le cortó antes de que lo dejara en evidencia y señaló al mayor de los tres—este adefesio de hermano mayor casi me deja huérfano de hermano.

—Sasuke…—Itachi quería decirle que era imposible ser huérfano de hermano.

—Sasuke nada Itachi— le interrumpió molesto.

—Pero… pero Sa… Sasuke-kun… solo se puede… quedar… quedar huérfano de padres.

El silencio se hiso absoluto en aquel cuarto de hospital, Sasuke bufó molesto, eso no se iba a quedar así.

—No me importa, igual él muy bastardo pretendía abandonarme—se defendió ofendido.

—Al menos podrías ser más educado frente a la señorita— un leve tic en el ojo derecho le comenzó a aparecer a Itachi, valla, que manera educada de dirigirse a su persona.

—Es Hinata tonto— le aclaró Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?— abrió los ojos, la recordaba más chiquita, como pasaba el tiempo.

— Qué nada—bufó el menor.

—Sa…Sa… Sasuke-kun—Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, el pobre de Itachi necesitaba reposo y hablar con Sasuke no significaba nada de eso.

—Hyuuga, no intentes defenderlo—el morocho estaba indignado.

Los tres guardaron silencio brevemente, aquella muestras de celos estaban haciendo que Itachi se sintiera algo incomodo y al parecer la Hyuuga no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Mi pequeño Sasuke...

—No soy un pequeño—Sasuke interrumpió rápidamente a su hermano mayor, le molestaba en sobremanera que Itachi le siguiera viendo como "su" pequeño hermano.

—Itachi-san… yo— Hinata iba a aprovechar para declarársele…

—No es un buen momento Hyuuga— pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Jamás de los jamases aceptaría que Hinata amase intensamente a su hermano mayor, conociéndola si se le declarase a Itachi y este le rechazaba, por más delicado que este fuera rompería el delicado corazón de la ojiperla y eso es lo que Sasuke trataba de evitar.

—Sasuke no seas grosero— le regañó el mayor.

—Itachi, hijo de mi sagrada madre— Sasuke intentó enfadarlo.

—Sasuke no metas a mamá en esto… padre te lavaría la boca…—al mayor se le comenzó a fruncir el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

—Padre no está, así que calla, madre se alegraría de que ahora mismo te diera una golpiza— le aseguró muy confiado.

—Pero madre siquiera lo aprobaría…

—Alcohol y drogas, ¿Qué mas excusas se necesitan para golpearte?—Tuché.

— ¡Drogas nada!— que Itachi supiera, él no había consumido estupefacientes… ¿O si?

—Sasuke-kun Itachi-san no podría…

—Y que importa si puede o no… Itachi; deja de olvidar que si te vas me quedo sólo.

—Sasuke…

—Padre y madre no están, si te vas solo me queda Hinata…— Sasuke le comenzó a regañar, haber si así le volvían a entrar ganas de ponerse a tomar alcohol.

—Yo en verdad lo siento Sasuke — Itachi comenzó a hundirse en la almohada.

—Sasuke-kun—Hinata comenzó a notar que el mayor emanaba un aura deprimente y estaba segura de que el Uchiha menor no lo había notado siquiera.

—Y no es que me seas insuficiente Hyuuga…

— ¿Por qué siento que nos desviamos del tema?— preguntó Itachi con duda, lo que había empezado como una regañina por parte de su hermano menor estaba tomando tintes de confesiones (según él).

Sasuke no le respondió, valla con su hermano mayor, se las daba de inteligente cuando ni siquiera notaba que una chica estaba enamorada de él, eso le hacia preguntarse como es que ya había tenido tres novias en su vida… aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no consiguió mas novias? De algo de lo que se enorgullecía el Uchiha menor era que la sangre de su familia paterna desde antiguas generaciones enamoraba a cuanta chica se les pasaba por la vista.

—Más te vale volver pronto, estaré durmiendo en casa de Hinata—le comentó como si hablase del clima, cosa que sobresaltó al mayor.

—Hey no puedes dormir en casa de una señorita.

—Entonces correré a Hyuuga Neji de su recamara…

—Nii-san se molestará… Sasuke-kun—le interrumpió la ojiperla.

—No si lo arreglamos con una lucha—y una sonrisa felina surcó su rostro.

—Sasuke no busques problemas con los vecinos— y miró muy brevemente a la Hyuuga dado que Sasuke parecía molestarse cada que él veía a la chica—Hyuuga-san…

—M-me p-pu-puede lla-llamar por m-mi nombre... s-si us-usted quiere—tartamudeo la menor.

—Bien—le sonrió—entonces te llamaré Hina-chan si gustas—y vio que la pequeña asintió, aunque sentía el aura asesina de Sasuke—te iba a pedir que cuidaras por favor de mi hermano menor, a él no le gusta quedarse solo en casa, y me preocuparía en demasía si algo le sucediese a Sasuke. Te prometo que cuando me den de alta yo mismo iré a buscarle.

—N-no se preocupe Itachi-san, yo cuida-cuidare bien de Sasuke-kun—Hinata sonrió abiertamente, le gustaba que confiasen de ella, actualmente su familia estaba aprendiendo a confiar mas en ella, así que lo que le pidió Itachi hacia que el ego que no tenía creciese un poco, Sasuke tenía razón, todavía no era el momento de declarársele a Itachi, esperaría que él se recuperase y se armaría de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos al mayor.

Los dos se quedaron un rato más platicando con Itachi, por una extraña razón el mayor evitaba el tema del lavado estomacal, solo se sonrojaba y hundía su cabeza en la almohada, Sasuke decidió preguntarle cuando su hermano regresase a casa. Se despidieron una hora después, Itachi necesitaba descansar.

**[+]**

Después de la visita, Itachi consideró que entre Sasuke y Hinata había una muy buena… casi amistad, ahora entendía que era lo otro que hacia que Sasuke le odiara, no era solo por la muerte de sus padres, era que a la vista de la chica Hyuuga saltaba un detalle muy personal en los sentimientos de Sasuke, no lo consideraba enteramente su culpa, pero su pequeño hermano parecía creer que se merecía su odio, ya que la niña Hyuuga ignoraba que mas que una amistad Sasuke estaba aspirando a algo fuera de lo superficial. Suspiró.

Los jóvenes y sus hormonas tan locas, que en un momento parecen culparte a ti por cada error en su vida, era consiente que estas no habían pegado a como debieran en su hermano, de lo contrario ahora mismo estuviera él mismo atendiéndolo en el hospital. Papeles invertidos por una noche de borrachera juvenil o algo así. Aclarándose lo anterior, en cuanto ambos estuvieron frente a él, reconoció muy levemente a Hinata, tiempo sin verla para ser sincero, entre su trabajo, Sasuke y sus estudios muy rara vez reparaba en cualquier otra persona fuera de su circulo social, no es que fuera demasiado selecto, era solo el hecho que las únicas personas con las que socializaba eran aquellas que parecían ser las mas impertinentes, raras, extrañas rarezas, abortos de la naturaleza que jamás creyó pisarían el mundo. Un ejemplo era el grupo Akatsuki, del cual cuando quiso darse por desentendido ya formaba parte. Pero ese no era el caso. Hinata le pareció curiosa y sus ojos, aunque parecidos a los del resto de sus familiares, distaba de ser por completo parecidos. Pudo apreciar por una brevedad de tiempo un brillo curioso. Claro, que el enojo de Sasuke le hizo centrarse más en su hermano.

Como el mayor era consiente que tenia que velar por la protección de Sasuke, mejor aun, salvaguardar cada cosa, inanimada o no, que él amase, las cuales de por si eran muy pocas. Si Sasuke amaba a Hinata —casi que parecía hervir de celos solo porque esta lo mirase a él y no viceversa— él aria hasta lo imposible por que ella no se marchara tan fácilmente de sus vidas. Solo porque Sasuke la amaba.

Tres semanas eran suficientes para lograr algo que se le ocurriese, ya que aun no había un plan. Sonrió, su tonto e inútil jefe (como ahora lo llamaba en su mente) se había sentido tan culpable por su lavado de estomago (venga, jamás pensó que le lavarían de esa manera en su vida) que sin rechistar y sin que siquiera él se lo pidiera, le otorgó sus vacaciones bien merecidas.

Salió con lentitud de la cama consiente de que estaba exagerando un poco su reciente dolor (aunque pensándolo bien… si que dolía a horrores), pero es que la sola idea de de pensar lo sucedido por la madrugada de ese día, le causaba tremendo dolor que prefería tratar de borrarlo de su mente.

_Tres días después…_

Fue dado de alta en cuanto los médicos lo consideraron pertinente. Kakashi le esperaba fuera de su habitación con un par de gafas de sol en su mano y una bufanda. Reciente el clima había cambiado drásticamente y una pequeña tormenta de nieve se instalaría en Japón por una brevedad de tiempo. Suspiró, seguro Sasuke se encontraba en clases.

—Tiempo sin verte— le saludó su jefe, quien vestía con ropas en completo negras, camisa de mangas largas y cuello alto y una chalina de tonos rojizos cubriendo, a como venia siendo, una gran parte de su rostro. El hombre en cuestión llevaba sobre le puente de su nariz otro par de gafas. Notó algo extraño, parecía ya no haber un parche en su ojo izquierdo, la curiosidad le saltó.

—Recién me visitaste—dijo de vuelta, notando la traviesa sonrisa que cursaba por el rostro del mayor— ¿eso que veo es acaso un zarcillo?—no lo había notado hasta que la luz pegó por completo sobre la parte superior de la oreja izquierda de su jefe, sin duda era oro— ¿desde cuando traes algo así?—esperaba que la respuesta lograra su cometido, desviarlo al tema de su ojo.

— ¿No lo sabias?—respondió tocando el objeto con los dedos de su mano derecha—lo he tenido desde siempre—alzó sus hombros restándoles importancia.

—Nunca le había visto—y era verdad, tanta atención en otras partes cercenadas le impedían concentrarse en algo mas—seguro recién lo trae.

—Quizá no lo notaste debido a la total atención que siempre pareces prestarle a mi ojo izquierdo—pasó una de sus manos tras su nuca y rió nerviosamente.

—Pero si no tienes ojo izquierdo—sonrió, ya había picado.

—A eso me refiero— ¡Oh gran victoria!, el sudor perlaba la frente de Kakashi, acorralado— que siempre ha estado allí.

—Tu ojo…—le animó.

—Claro…—paró en seco y hasta pudo notar como tragaba fuertemente la saliva por su garganta—no, mi zarcillo—trató de corregirse.

—A si que hay ojo—rió consiente de que pronto le aria sacarse los lentes.

—Es injusto—señaló derrotado—sabes que la culpa me corroe—le extendió entonces la bufanda negra y los lentes—incluso pensé en ampliar tus vacaciones.

—Claro—recibió los objetos y con rapidez le dio vuelta a la tela alrededor de su cuello, pensó que jugar con las gafas pondría algo nervioso a Kakashi, sonrió.

—Cuatro semanas más como compensación—Kakashi miró hacia el corredor, vacío de pacientes y atención— eh descubierto que si no te las doy podrías demandarme.

—Suena bien la demanda—se atrevió a decir, su jefe desvió su mirada a sus manos, parecía captar el movimiento de las gafas entre estas.

—No puedes ni pensarlo—su voz sonó rasposa, casi preocupada—son vacaciones con sueldo, prestaciones e incluso pienso ampliar tu seguro medico.

—Lo pensaré…—Kakashi jugó con sus manos un momento, desesperado y casi consiente de que Itachi no se atrevería a hacerlo, rió pasándose una mano por sus cabellos plateados y sacando después los lentes.

—Has ganado—Itachi apreció entonces lo que parecían un par de ojos bicolor, negro y rojo, el ojo izquierdo mas increíble que pensó presenciar, surcado por una visible y extensa cicatriz—allí lo tienes, hay un ojo y es curiosamente extraño—soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía.

Y si que era extraño, llevar dos ojos de diferente color era casi surrealista salvo que había pocas personas que tenían ese tipo de ojos, pero tener uno de color carmín era extraño con toda la extensión de la palabra, los ojos de él mismo eran rojos, pero venían de familia, era el único miembro de la familia con vida que tenía sus orbes de aquel rojo intenso (su hermano menor, por desgracia, tenía sus ojos de color casi negro).

— ¿Por qué oculta su ojo Kakashi-san?—le preguntó con duda.

— ¿Has oído la historia de como "perdí" mi ojo izquierdo?—le preguntó con un deje de sorna.

—Si, como no oírlo.

—Pues la verdad si sufrí ese accidente—le aclaró—y si perdí el ojo, pero no iba solo en aquel trágico accidente—Kakashi cerró brevemente sus fanales—un amigo mio iba conmigo en el asiento del copiloto, él me había dicho que no manejara y al ver que no le hacia ningún caso se metió en mi auto para asegurarse de que no me pasara nada, teníamos en ese entonces como 19 años—Kakashi carraspeó— y en aquel tiempo pensaba que podía manejar muy bien el alcohol… que equivocado estaba. Al ver que mi amigo se encontraba sentado en ese lugar me sentí muy indignado ¿Qué se creía aquel idiota? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo era un tonto incompetente? Puse en marcha aquel vehículo y para demostrarle que si podía conducir aceleré, no pasaron más de quince minutos cuando vi todo negro. Desperté en el hospital con dos costillas rotas, la coxis dislocada, y un sinnúmero de huesos rotos… y me di cuenta de que no podía abrir mi ojo izquierdo, por más que lo intentaba seguía viendo oscuro en ese ojo, de repente me acordé de mi acompañante, estaba preocupado, y de repente vi a una enfermera acercarse donde estaba, le pregunté por mi amigo y ella me dijo que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, y que lo más seguro era que se rindiera, se despertaba en breves lapsos de tiempo y preguntaba por mi… si me encontraba bien. Me quedé sin habla, con el miedo inundándome, me sentía responsable por él y él en vez de echarme la culpa se preocupaba por mí. La enfermera me dijo que yo había perdido mi ojo izquierdo, que mi amigo era el que se había llevado la mayor parte del daño y que había sido difícil sacarle de aquella mole de acero—Kakashi abrió los ojos y miró con el rabillo del ojo el techo del hospital— algunos fierros se le habían atravesado en el estomago e intestinos, y como habíamos chocado contra otro auto, los fierros del otro vehículo le habían perforado los pulmones… lo que era peor es que él estaba consiente y trataba de despertarme para que no muriera. Aquella enfermera se marchó y en poco tiempo un médico se acercó, su expresión me hiso ponerme en alerta, me dijo que mi camarada había despertado por cinco minutos y en ese lapso de tiempo le dijo que me daría su ojo ya que no le iba a servir nunca más.

Itachi observó como su jefe se volvía a colocar aquellas gafas, había comprendido que el amigo de su jefe había fallecido, no necesitaba ser un genio. No preguntaría más, si su jefe quería dejar el tema él lo respetaría, sabía el dolor que causaba perder a un ser querido, él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia.

—Ese mismo día—Kakashi prosiguió para gran sorpresa del Uchiha—me trasplantaron aquel ojo, mi estúpido amigo se encontraba débil y había pedido verme por última vez. Me llevaron hacia el quirófano, y cuando me vio sonrió y me dijo:"_ Que bueno que estés bien Kakashi, estaba muy preocupado por ti, no me vuelvas a asustar así"__**. **_No sabía que decirle, el verle pálido y rodeado de sin fin de artefacto médicos que lo único que podían hacerle era extenderle más la vida me causo un gran peso de conciencia, y lo que más me hacia sentir culpable era su expresión relajada después de haberme visto, _"me estaba cansando de esperarte Kakashi…"_ hasta ahora no sé si se refería a cansarse del modo inquietado o es que en verdad estaba haciendo lo posible por continuar con vida, murió en el trasplante, murió con una sonrisa. Desde ese día me cubro el ojo izquierdo aun a pesar de que digan que lo perdí y sepa que no es cierto, cada que me veo al espejo y distingo mí imagen puedo verle, por eso te dije que tomarás y que yo te cuidaría, no quiero que sigas culpándote por lo de tus padres, —Itachi le miró atentamente—no quiero que vivas en el pasado.

Itachi sopesó aquellas palabras, en cierto sentido Kakashi tenía razón, no debía culparse constantemente por aquel accidente, las cosas pasan por diferentes razones, uno nunca sabe que sucederá en el futuro, lo único que queda es vivir el presente como si fuera el último día de vida, como si no hubiera un mañana para así no arrepentirse. Pero eso no significaba alocarse y consumirse poco a poco, todo es con moderación. Pero algo en lo que el ojirojo se dio cuenta fue que su jefe aun no había dicho el nombre de aquel amigo.

—Si no es indiscreción Kakashi-san—el pelinegro tanteó terreno— ¿Cual era el nombre de su amigo?

—Obito—Itachi palideció, conocía ese nombre—Obito Uchiha, era tu tío.

—U-usted fue el que ocasionó aquel accidente—no era una pregunta.

—Lo siento tanto—Kakashi se veía más grande de lo que en verdad era—te di aquel trabajo por remordimiento, pero poco tiempo después te fui tomando cariño, tienes el mismo aire que Obito—eso sorprendió al menor—ves por los demás sin preocuparte por ti mismo, haces las cosas sin avisar el por qué, matarías si alguien lastimase a los que más amas y sobre todo… darías lo que fuera por esas personas. Ser un Uchiha no significa ser orgulloso, muy pocas personas de tu familia sacaron aquellos dones que ya te mencioné antes. Por eso te digo que te preocupes más en ti, no que olvides a los demás si no que veles por ti.

Itachi no podía creerlo, la persona que estaba a su lado lo había ayudado en infinitas ocasiones pero fue el causante de la muerte de su tío… sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, las cosas pasan por que pasan, si pusieron a Kakashi en su camino él no sería quisquilloso, aceptaría aquello, ya era bastante grandecito como para armar dramas, lo que sí sabía era que nunca le contaría nada a Sasuke, su hermano podía amar con intensidad pero odiaba con la misma pasión. Suspiró, ya vería la manera de como organizar su vida.

**[+]**

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, veía con mucha insistencia el reloj que se encontraba en lo alto de la pared del aula, ese día Itachi sería dado de alta y eso le alegraba en demasía; al contrario que Hinata, Sasuke comenzaba a odiar a aquel insulso reloj, que lo único que hacia era recordarle que su estúpido hermano mayor llegaría a casa y para colmo de males tendría sus vacaciones, siseó enfadado, aquella situación le ponía de los nervios, pensar que a la única persona que había amado ya amaba a alguien más, lograba que él casi rompiese el lápiz que sostenía.

El timbre por fin sonó, dando a entender el término de las clases, Sasuke observó como Kiba y Shino se despedían de la ojiperla mientras ella aguardaba sus útiles, al ver que esos dos se alejaban se acercó, Hinata le miró expectante, desde aquella mañana Sasuke le estaba tratando fríamente, no sabia del porqué de su enfado.

— ¿Lista Hyuuga?—Hinata asintió—entonces andando.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el metro, ambos chicos no sabían de que platicar, aparte de que uno de ellos estaba molesto por toda esa situación. Cuarenta minutos después llegaron a la casa del moreno, Sasuke miró de reojo a la ojiperla, lo que vio le molestó a gran medida, Hinata tenía las mejillas tan sonrosadas que parecían dos pequeñas manzanas, ya se sabia perdedor sin haber peleado en absoluto.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó pasar a la Hyuuga, quien musitó un leve "Perdone la intromisión" cosa que solo fue escuchado por Sasuke, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que la casa se encontraba totalmente limpia, seguramente Itachi había aseado todo el lugar, conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor, este odiaba que la casa se encontrase en deplorables situaciones. Sasuke buscó a Itachi con la mirada… ni rastro de él, eso le puso en alerta, Itachi no debería salir, el médico le había recomendado reposo absoluto.

Mientras tanto Hinata miraba asombrada el cambiazo que la casa de los Uchiha había dado, en los días que estuvo acompañando a Sasuke la casa parecía aterradora, ahora no quedaba ningún rastro de aquel lugar deprimente, ahora entendía por qué Sasuke le había reclamado al mayor… Itachi le daba vida a su hogar, toda la estancia emanaba tranquilidad, Itachi también lo hacia. Caminó hacia la cocina, mientras Sasuke subía al segundo piso y ahí encontró una nota pegada:

"_Sasuke, salí a ver a algunos amigos, necesito ponerme al corriente con la Universidad, no tardaré en llegar. Dejé preparada la comida, si desean pueden calentarla y comenzar sin mí, dale mi saludos a Hina-chan__~"_

La ojiperla se sonrojó intensamente, si la recordaba, pensaba que le había olvidado, aunque de seguro era pura cortesía, si, eso era.

—Hinata—oyó que Sasuke le llamaba—no encuentro a mi hermano.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió—dejó una nota en el refrigerador.

Al oír aquello Sasuke caminó hacia el nombrado aparato y leyó aquella nota, algo le parecía sospechoso, según recordaba, en esos días Deidara, Kisame y Hidan habían ido a visitar a Itachi y en esas visitas le llevaban los apuntes de las clases en la que su hermano asistía.

Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de inmediato de lo que Itachi planeaba, seguramente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, suspiró, no le gustaba que le cediesen las cosas sin a verlo merecido… Itachi nunca cambiaría, sopesó las cosas muy bien… era mejor hacerse el desatendido ya le debía muchas cosas como para quitarle algo que por derecho él se merecía. Sonrió al notar su madurez, si le dolía, no lo negaría, pero Hinata no le amaba y ¿Quién era él para quitarle la felicidad a la ojiperla? Lo haría por Hinata y no por su hermano… aunque muy en el fondo sabía que se mentía así mismo.

**Notas de Naghi-tan****~: **Bueno, owo, **Okashira Janet **owo, espero y te haya gustado, solo que en ves de ser un one shot… será un two shot, es que ha medida que hiba desarrollando el trama me di cuenta de que me quedaría algo largo y pensé que sería pesado subir más de cincuenta paginas de un jalón, por que en ese caso sería un Long fic, no te preocupes en cinco días subiré la otra mitad, ¿porqué en cinco días? Es para que se desesperen XD nu es cierto, es solo para que se queden picados owo la verdad me encanta los romances dulces y un poco empalagosos u/u pero no los escribo ¿Por qué? No soy de ese tipo de narración, en mis fics siempre hay algo o alguien que interviene para ayudar a la pareja principal (Léase **'Luna'** o **'Valentino'**), así que este fic se me hiso un poco pesado… Es que el simple hecho de hacer una rivalidad entre hermanos no más no se me quitaba de la cabeza XD

De hecho tuve ¿Cómo lo digo? Mmm, un ligero inconveniente… este One Shot pintaba para ser prácticamente una historia larga y de hecho se volvió un two-shot… ¿Por qué? Pues por que no me salía como hacer que nuestra Hinata enamorara a nuestro Itachi… ahí me ven pensando de hecho tuve que recurrir con mi hermana-beta-no-tan-beta **Di Zereon **o** Cara de Mimo **para los cuates XD he aquí el siguiente dialogo:

_Naghi-tan~: ¡Dios Mio! ¿Qué voy hacer? (lo decía mientras me daba de topes borrego contra la pared)._

_Di Zereon —Cara de Mimo—: (Va pasando por ahí como si nada, se detiene y arquea una ceja) ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Naghi-tan~: Me quedé sin ideas para esta historia (Le decía mientras miraba con enfado la pantalla de mi lap), no sé como hacer que Hinata enamore a Itachi._

_Di Zereon —Cara de Mimo—: ¿Pero tienes ligeramente la idea no? Si no ¿Cómo es que te pusiste a escribir el fic?_

_Naghi-tan~: Si la tengo, pero en este momento sufro de una leve falta de inspiración… _

Y ahí me ven llorando para que la inspiración viniera a mi (con decirles que tuve que leerme algunos libros para que la condenada regresara), hasta que…

_Di Zereon —Cara de Mimo—: ¿Por qué no pones que Sasuke está enamorado de Hinata y que Itachi se da cuenta? Y que para que ella se quede con su hermano menor entabla una conversación con ella…_

_Naghi-tan~: Y así Hinata se le declara a Itachi__~…_

Pero en fin, todo salió diferente XD

Las canciones que mencioné desde el principio si existen, aparte de que los seiyuus si hicieron tales grupos que están divididos en los Varia, los Vongolas y los Mellifiores… es la primera vez que sé que un anime Shonen saca ese tipo de promociones, si alguna de ustedes conocen Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sabrán que el anime y el manga es famoso por que habla de la mafia desde otra perspectiva, aunque lo que se lleva la gloria es la cantidad de Fan service que hay para las chicas… hay mucho chico guapo =O y eso si, las peleas son muy buenas y no hay capítulos de relleno… bueno si, pero le pertenecen a los primeros capítulos del manga owo

Soy fan acérrima de ese anime, tanto que planeo hacer un crossover de KHR! Y Naruto owo, pero será en un tiempo lejano, en lo que me hago de lectores XD

Les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo este fic se acabará XD y Hinata hará de todo para que Itachi se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos owo no les cuento más por que sería espoliar la historia y yo quiero que la lean.

Para las y los fans de los fics de Harry Potter y el DraMione owo hay una escritora de nombre Promethea que hace muy buenos fics de ellos (no solo de ellos, ha hecho TeoMione, BlaiseMione y hasta Rodolphus x Hermione), de hecho su narrativa es muy buena, salvo por un detalle… ella es disléxica, así que si encontraran faltas de ortografías pero las historias son buenísimas es la creadora de Muglelimpiadas y este fic tuvo más de mil reviews (imagínense lo bueno que estuvo) de hecho les dejaré una lista de los fics que ha subido (la admiro tanto T-T):

_Inner Beast: DraMione._

_Muglelimpiadas II "Las historias no contadas": Las parejas varían según el capitulo._

_Secret Soul: DraMione._

_Fundadores: Fic de los fundadores de Hogwarts._

_Muglelimpiadas: DraMione._

_Kospi: DraMione._

_Mens Sana in corpore sano: DraMione._

_Mens II: Epilogo._

_Y todo comenzó: DraMione._

_Fobias: Colección de One Shot's de Harry Potter._

_Cosas pequeñas: Es la perspectiva de Shino_ (su primer fic de Naruto).

_Anuario: DraMione._

_Aberratio Ictus: Hermione Y Rodolphus Lestrage._

_Magika ex machina: DraMione._

_Bajo las Aguas: DraMione._

_Seductions serpens: BlaiseMione._

_Mancha de Tinta: TeoMione._

_Sanguine "El libro de los amantes": DraMione_

_Entre otros…_

Les advierto que ella escribe fics muy largos (tanto así que llegan hasta las cien mil palabras) Promethea no es nada mio owo salvo que me encantan sus fics owo y la admiro demasiado owo

Como iba diciendo… me gustan los amores dulces, con toques románticos, que siempre tengan un problema el cual resolver, pero sobre todas las cosas me gustan los amores egoístas y complicados nwn así que:

"_¡Ámame más! Luego destruye mi orgullo en pedazos y permíteme saborear el gusto de ese placer"_

Kamijyou Hiroki/ Junjou Egoist.

Sin más que decirles se despide de ustedes: Naghi-tan~

Tchao!


	2. Aviso Atte DiZereon

**Por DiZereon…**

.

.

.

.

Por causas ajenas a nuestra solicitud, no se nos es grato informales…

Chalala, chalala, chalala.

Ese no es el caso, un gusto y placer poder comunicarme con ustedes mediante estas palabras (un poco rudas he de decir), y darles mis saludos (un gran "- ¡HEY! -").

Pues bien, el año pasado surgió un problema referente con la autora de esta historia. No se alarmen por favor. Ella aun mantiene sus dos pies sobre la tierra de este mundo terrenal.

Mi hermana… si, es mi hermana. Creo que quizá lo tengan algo presente; bueno, ella a mediados de años (¿Pasado?) se vio mentalmente incapacitada.

El estrés de estudiar universidad, la culpa de no aprobar las materias correspondientes, y el miedo a dejar la carrera (pues su generación era el último curso en la materia) llevo el estrés que guardaba a niveles exageradamente altos.

Aclarando, JAMÁS abría escrito algo tan personal como "ESTO" si ella no me lo hubiera pedido de antemano.

La ruptura de una relación tan bien fue, tal vez, el detonante de una pre-psicosis.

Por suerte fue tratada, y gracias a alguien (Dios sabes que te quiero) y muchos Psiquiatras, Naghi-tan esta mejor de a como lo había estado. Pues la depresión exultante de varios acontecimientos no es solo depresión y ya.

¿Qué porque publico algo como esto y no un nuevo capítulo en sí?

Fácil, soy DiZereon y esta no es mi historia, que bien la edito y agrego escenas que son necesarias no significa que sea mi historia, solo como hermana ayudaba a Naghi-tan a desarrollar el trama. Además, claro, que Naghi-tan quería que supieran la razón del por qué no actualizaba.

Literalmente: ella se muere por escribir, pero ha sido… ¿despojada?, de todo aparato tecnológico… no teman, es por el bien de su salud, aunque de vez en vez se toma un tiempo (diez minutos como mucho) en navegar un rato por internet. Aun con ello no es el tiempo necesario para escribir más de mil palabras.

Escribo, interpretando su actual sensación, que Naghi-tan esta sumamente apenada por aun no subir nada.

Y a pesar de que hace muchos meses atrás entre ambas habíamos terminado un nuevo capítulo, hubo un error con el sistema de la lap (más real, mi padre mando a formatearla ya que se la quitaría a ella) y perdimos demasiados archivos, lamentable, la mayoría eran proyectos ItaHina.

Fue el horror.

¡Habíamos puesto nuestro entusiasmo en el segundo capítulo de **"Atrévete a quererme"!** y mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo en "Enséñame a ser amante", claro, gajes de andar en otros lados menos donde se debe.

Y… regresando a Naghi-tan.

Ella, haciendo una leve inclinación, les ofrece su más sinceras disculpas… de esas que muy rara vez da y solo cuando se le antoja las escupe lo más amablemente posible… nhaaaa, ya enserio, les pide disculpas y lo más que puede ofrecer es una sencilla y escueta palabra, la cual espero yo encuentren su significado palpable.

Y la palabra ganadora del día es…. [Redobles de tambores por favor]:

Pre-prer-pre-prer

"_**Pronto"**_

Todos sabemos que es mejor: "Más tarde que nunca", y aunque nos tome un tiempo, espero hacerme un tiempo para ayudar a Naghi-tan, ya que como ella yo igual escribo y he andado pues… en mis tiempos, hehehe, pero ya veré que haré junto a Naghi, y _pronto, _en algún momento esperamos compartirles algo… ¿nuevo?

Solo no desesperen, aunque yo en el lugar de ustedes ya hubiera buscado a la escritora para incitarla (a punta de pistola) a que escribiera, o ya menos drástico, mandarle un Inbox donde le recuerdo lo buena (mala) escritora (intento de ello) que es, (ignoren lo escrito en paréntesis me gusta andar molestando [hehehe]) y que me agradaría que continuara (aunque realmente quisiera amenazarla, claro está).

De nueva cuenta, y cayendo en lo repetitivo: De verdad Disculpen. La palabra no es capaz de expresar lo que en verdad se sienten en este momento.

Naghi se está recuperando, así que quizá en medio año (no es broma) pueda comenzar a recapitular de nuevo.

Sin más, y esperando que agraden con lo explicado y que sea lo suficientemente entendible, se despide de ustedes:

**DiZereon **

Quien antes de subir este… documento (¿?) se lo mostro a la escritora esperando el Visto bueno.

Nos estamos leyendo. Ciao.

Di- quien piensa que escribir es lo mejor que alguien como todos nosotros podemos encontrar, entre amar la lectura y la idea de una historia diferente.

.

.

.

12/02/13


End file.
